Applicants' U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,642,426; 5,506,911; and 5,438,626 disclose devices with folding earphone arms to be worn by the hearing impaired members of an audience in which infrared or radio transmissions of the audio portion of the program are transmitted to the audience. The devices receive the transmissions, convert them into electrical signals, amplify the signals, and convert the signals into sounds at earphones in the ears of the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,498 to Warnke et al. teaches a pair of microphones fixedly mounted on the front face of a housing of an infrared headphone device. The microphones are symmetrically arranged with respect to a median plane of the user's head so that sounds originating from that plane can be cancelled. The object is to avoid amplifying the user's voice. Unfortunately, sound, from a person directly facing the user will also be cancelled.